A sailing ship comprising a sailing unit which comprises a hard sail is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-280533.
The hard sail can be contracted transversely but its height cannot be changed. Therefore, the hard sail may obstruct passage of the ship under bridges.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sailing ship comprising a sailing unit that comprises a hard sail of changeable height.